New World
by XxSoraTenshixX
Summary: Sakura, also known as the death angel to her victims, is forced to be in another world; a world with weird fruit, men and woman with special abilities, and objects that defeats the logic of her world.
1. Puddle Jumping

**Hello everybody, hope life is treating you well. Please RxR and tell me what you think about my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

"I'm going to become pirate king!"-Talking

_I'm going to become pirate king!_-Thoughts

Summary: Sakura, also known as the _death angel _to her victims, is forced to be in another world; a world with weird fruit, men and woman with special abilities, and objects that defeats the logic of her world.

CH. 1- Puddle Jumping

"Help me! Save me!" he cried out to the cold uninhabited mansion. With one clean swipe of a hand the victim collapsed, dead without another sound.

…

**Sakura POV**

You're probably wondering what that screaming was. It was one of my victims, a foolish politician that no one needs anymore. Let me introduce myself, I am Haruno Sakura, Captain of an ANBU squad, head medic at the hospital.

My life is probably different from yours. Yours is probably nice and quiet without any danger to your life. Mine is quiet tiring, helping medics and whatnot at the hospital. I also have many missions where I could be killed. I have to watch what I do. I have to sleep with one eye open. I have to do this because of my reputation, my nickname death angel.

I got this name from all my missions, assassination missions to be exact. It's probably because I passed Tsunade-shishou in the healing department and I created one jutsu significant to my nickname.

Every time I go out to do my missions I would always active a tattoo on my back. It was a pair of black angle wings. You always knew I did the assassination because I left black feather in my wake. These wings would grow out 2 times my height. I could always bring them out and put them back as tattoos whenever I felt like it. Even though it requires minimal amount of chakra, it is painful to bring them out.

Okay since you know everything now I will start telling my story from the beginning.

…

It was a beautiful night for an assassination. Dark clouds cover the night sky like the sea does to the world. I flew to my target spot, getting a bird's eye view of the place. It was a typical politician house, fancy on the inside and outside. 2 guards were stationed on each entrance way.

I like to be polite and go through the front entrance. I touched them with a chakra based poison I had created. If touched with this poison, it breaks down any part of the body and takes seconds to spread around. They both fell to a heap near the front entrance. I quickly took the keys from the deceased guy on the floor and quietly slipped into the house.

I looked around for any traps, finding none I head to where my next victim. Finding him in his bedroom I quickly made a chakra scalpel and cut his throat. Checking that he is dead I leave the scene leaving feathers in my place.

…

It was late at night so I decided to camp in a nearby forest. The forest had a lake residing in the middle of it, making it the perfect spot for me to retire. I ate my food I had brought with me during this trip. Something did not seem right, this was an easy mission and yet it was classified as a S rank. I looked at the stars remembering how I got this mission.

**Flashback**

"Get Sakura and bring me some sake!" yelled Tsunade as she had a large hang over from the night before.

"Hai Tsunade!" said Shizune, one of the two apprentices of Tsunade. _Though I am not going to get you sake you asked for_.

…

Sakura was working a shift at the Konoha Hospital, when one of the lower doctors informed her that Shizune told him to tell her to go to Tsunade-hime. She hurried to get through all of her patients so she could see her master.

_**30 minutes later**_

_Crap! Tsunade-shishou is going to kill me_. Sakura ran to the tower and burst through the door, making the door hit the wall which made a dent.

"Your late Sakura." growled Tsunade as she stared into her apprentice, bearing malevolence to anyone that came into her office.

"I got lost on the path of life?" Sakura answered in a frightened tone.

"Cut the crap Sakura, I'm sending you on an S ranked mission." Tsunade said in a serious tone. She was always worried about Sakura when it came to these kinds of missions. She threw the mission scroll to her second apprentice, hoping she was going to be alright. "Now get out"

"Hai." Sakura then went home to pack and went into her ANBU uniform. It consisted of what a regular ANBU wore except she had all black. Her mask was a white cat with a black cherry blossom pattern on it.

Sakura raced to the gates of her village and ran to her new target, reading the scroll on the way there.

**End of Flashback**

I went to the lake to freshen up a bit before I went to sleep in a tree. When I looked down I saw the most disturbing thing in the world. Instead of seeing me and the forest I saw the ocean with sand dunes in the distance.

_This must be some genjutsu or something. It can't be real._ I touched the water with my fingertips. Everything went black.

…

**Find out what happens next.**

** See ya. Till next time**

** Tenshi**


	2. Pirates and a Ninja

**Hey everybody, have you guys been having a good day because I have. Please RxR and tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry it took forever to get this out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and One Piece**

"I'm going to become pirate king!"-Talking

_I'm going to become pirate king!_-Thoughts

CH. 2- Pirates and a Ninja

**No POV**

"I caught something! I caught something!" yelled Luffy as he tried to pull it out of the water. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper turned at the sound of Luffy's voice, hearing the first mention of food in days.

"You better not lose this Luffy!" Sanji shouted to his idiotic captain, pulling his sleeves up getting ready to cook something.

As Luffy pulled up the 'food', something caught his eye. _Pink?_ _Hmm I'm must be dreaming._ Luffy then nods his head agreeing with his thought.

The 'food' drops onto the deck. Instead of food it was a woman. She looked beautiful.

The woman wore strange clothing. She had black armor on her chest and on her fore arms. It was also on her thighs too. She wore black under the armor also, covering all her body except the upper part of the arm and in the back also. The woman's arm had a weird symbol on it. She had a headband around her arm with what looks like a symbol and lying around her neck was a mask. The mask was of a cat. The cat had cherry blossom markings around the left side of the face, which then whipped around the other side to the right of the chin. She seemed to be the age of 19 or 20.

The face was the most peculiar part of the woman. The woman had a heart shaped face. The hair was the length of her elbow and colored pastel pink. The eyes had long pink lashes. The hair framed around the face in a calming manner. Her lips were small and plump and her nose was straight. The crew (minus Nami and Vivi) was curious to find a tanto strapped to the back and a katana near the waist of the rosette.

In the silence of the men observing her, Luffy broke out and said, "Can we eat it?" Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji then hit their captain creating three big lumps on the back of his head.

"NO WE CAN'T EAT IT!"shouted all of them at the same time. Luffy then looks at them with a big frown on his face.

Usopp then says, "Oi Chopper think you can take a look at her?" The men turn to Chopper and waits for the answer.

"Hai, I will see what I can do." Chopper then proceeds to look at the woman. "We might need to find a bed for her to lie on, how about Nami's bed?" Chopper turns to them to see if they agree. Zoro didn't like that idea, for all he knew Nami would charge **him** because they needed to use the bed. Usopp had the same thought as Zoro, but Sanji was all for it. Luffy was picking his nose with a thoughtful expression on his face. Luffy then nodded signaling that it was alright.

Chopper then left to ask Nami if they could use her bed.

…

"Nani you want to use my bed for a complete stranger Luffy caught from fishing?" Nami asked with a perplexed face. "Sure, I guess."

Chopper nodded and left. Vivi was thinking of something on the lines of who the person is.

…

Chopper then came back and told the group what happened. All of them helped the mysterious girl to Nami's bed where Chopper then fully examined her.

_**2 hours later**_

The girl woke from her slumber. She sat up in the bed and turned to Chopper in a feline grace. Her eyes had different shades of green in her big doe like eyes. Breaking the silence Chopper finally asked, "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to be alone for a minute?"

**Sakura POV**

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need to be alone for a minute?"_ Hmm should I answer, might be a potential enemy; weird chakra surrounding this summoning._ The deer had a weird hat sitting at the top of its head. _I shouldn't judge, I had Kakashi as a teacher afterall._

"What happened?" I asked the animal. He turned his head to face me and said, "Luffy caught you while he was fishing and well now I was taking care of you but now you have woken up."

_So this animal was taking care of me, medical experience maybe? _"Arigato for taking care of me, but can you take me to your master?" I asked trying to find a hint to see if they will become future allies. The deer nodded his head and walked out and stopped to the door. The summoning turned and looked at me; I presumed it wanted me to follow him.

I followed the deer to meet strange men dressed differently than me. The first man was blonde. He had curly eye brows and some of his hair covered the left side of his face. He was wearing a suit of black and had hearts for eyes. The man also seems to smoke seeing as a cigarette sticks out of his mouth.

The next man had a strange cap on his head. On top of that was a pair of goggles, or what I think it was. He was wearing… brown overalls, weird. The last appearance of this man was that he was carrying a bag.

After that man, comes a swordsman with three swords. He has moss green hair and had a white shirt bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, which I suppose that allows him to easily draw them with his left hand. The swordsman also had a pair of regular pants.

The final man has black hair and a straw hat neatly sits at the top of his head. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. The man also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye.

They were all staring at me, probably for me to say something. I finally asked, "Which one of you is the boss of this place?"

The one with the straw hat answered, "I'm the _boss_." smiling happily being called something so mighty. I turned to the man and gave him a bow. While bowing I said in a thankful voice, "Thank you for taking care of me Luffy-san."

That must have shocked the whole crew because they all were standing in shock. "Could you point me toward Konoha? I will be out of your way once you showed me where it is." I inquired. All of them have blank looks on them. I panicked. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Sorry nee-chan, but I never have heard of it." said Luffy. I turned to face the crew if they knew what I was talking about; they had no clue about it either. I turned in dismay to Luffy.

_That can't be right. I was sure I was there a few days ago._ I tried again, except this time in more detail. "Konoha short for Konohagakure. You must know the shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The look on their faces didn't give me hope. Then the one with moss hair says, "Shinobi, what is a shinobi?"

That sentence made me lose all hope I had to get back home. If they didn't know what shinobi are, then I must be far from home. I start thinking of my memories. _Ino, Kakashi, Naurto, Tsunade….. I'll find a way home! I am not losing any hope yet. Maybe Luffy-san can help me!_

I gave a weak smile and said, "Shinobi, as in a ninja."

Luffy, the deer, and the man with goggles had eyes like stars. They looked at me with awe. "Ninja!" they screamed.

"Ne, ne Nee-chan what can you do!?" Luffy asked. I looked in confusion; do they not know what ninjas can do?

"Hmm should I show you what I can do?" I asked to myself. When I look over to the boys they nod their head vigorously. "Hm~mm alright."

I did a few hands signs and then a clone appeared right next to me. Seeing a look on their faces made me a little happier in my predicament.

"Sugoi!" yelled all of them at once. The blonde haired guy and the sword guy were paying attention now that I had a clone.

"Oi are you a devil fruit user?" asked the green haired guy.

_Devil fruit user? What the hell? _I voiced out my thoughts and said, "Devil fruit user? What the hell is that?" The faces I got from that question made me regret asking that question.

"Nee-chan do you not know what is a devil fruit is?" Luffy asked. I nodded my head. Luffy turned toward his crew then back to me. He then did something I never thought would occur. He stretched out his cheek to make it 12 inches long.

I did a take back. _WHAT THE HELL!?_

The guy with curly eye brows slaps his captain in the head, probably because of my expression. He turns to me then says, "A devil fruit user is a person who ate a devil fruit and then gains special abilities, like Luffy's. He is a rubber man; but, there is a down fall, the devil fruit user then becomes a hammer in the water."

"Ahh, I would love to research them it would be interesting to see what is different," I ponder out loud.

"Are you some kind of doctor or something?" the deer asks.

"Why yes I am." Luffy then gains my attention by saying, "Join my crew Nee-chan!"

"No and stop calling me nee-chan, my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. And you all are?"

"I'm Usopp!" called the guy with the big nose. "The guy with curly eyebrows is Sanji. The swordsman is Zoro. The animal is Chopper and the straw hat guy is Luffy. We have one more of the crew but she is with somebody at the moment, her name is Nami."

"Sakura-nee-chan, join my crew!" whined Luffy as he jumps up and down.

"No, sorry Luffy-san but I'm not cut out to be a pirate; although, would you mind if I accompany you to your future destinations?" I ask.

"Wh~at? I don't understand?" he whined out to me. The crew face palmed.

"I want to join your crew sort of. I will aid you guys in any way possible, but I am essentially not a part of your group." I explained to Luffy as best I can.

Luffy scrunched up his face in thought. Then he hit his palm with his fist and said, "I see! I have more time to ask you to join my crew with you in joining us in our mission!"

I stared at the idiot and then looked at his crew then looked back at the idiot. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

_What am I going to do?_

**Luffy calls Sakura nee-chan because she is older than Luffy and because it has something to do with men especially Ace~**


	3. Hot older brothers

**Listening to New World- Brook, sorry I am such a douche for not updating. Just letting you guys know that I am going to leave out some parts. Please RxR and enjoy this chapter. **

**I want to thank vampiremisress96 for pushing me to update. So thank her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

"I'm going to be pirate king!"-Talking

_I'm going to be pirate king!_-Thoughts

CH. 3- Hot older brothers

**Sakura POV**

After I met the male population of this ship I went to seek out the female population. After finding myself on the deck of the ship, I see two young women looking out to sea. _This must be who Usopp was talking about._ Also, there was a strange looking creature. It looked like a duck.

The first women had blue hair, not dark enough to be Kisame's hair color and not light enough to be Suigetsu's hair, just enough to be right in the middle of both. She wore a t-shirt with pink and blue colors. She had blue shorts that reached her knees and white boots.

The other women had orange hair; it would remind me of Pein's hair. This woman had worn a tank top. On her left shoulder bore a strange blue tattoo and right below the elbow of that shoulder was a bandage. Right below that was a strange device with a compass needle in the middle. She also wore a skirt and some sandals.

They seemed to be talking about something important because they did not notice I was there. The duck on the other hand had noticed me straight away and was trying to get its master to know.

The ladies turned towards me, surprised probably because of my ninja-y-ness…. please ignore that. Back to the story, after they got over the shock they seemed normal. As normal as you can get with a stranger on board your ship, that is.

"Er… Hi, my name is Sakura." I politely said. I put my hand in front of me gesturing a handshake. The orange haired girl took and said, "Hello, the names Nami." I let go of her hand and turn towards the other girl.

"Um… I'm Vivi." said the girl with the blue hair. "Nice to meet both of you." I told them. From how she talks and shows herself, she must be an important person I deduced from what I saw.

I asked Nami where we were headed. She told me we were heading to the Arabasta Kingdom, Nanohana to load up. Then we will be heading across the desert to someplace.

When we arrived at the shore of the desert it reminded me of Suna, the harsh sun and the many grains of sand. In the distance was a city. Many bright colors popped out, I was surpised. Suna only had dull colors.

"So that's what an Arabasta city is like." Usopp said with a surprised face.

"FOOOOOOD!" cried Luffy, staring at the city with drool dripping down his face.

"Listen everyone, I'm only going to say this once. I expect you all to be on your best behavior at all times." demanded Nami.

"Okay, Nami-san~!" cried Sanji.

"The guy you have to worry about the most already took off." Zoro said.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy cried runny across the desert heading toward Nanohana.

"HEY! HOLD IT!" Nami yelled.

"He's completely inhuman." said Usopp.

"What should we do?" asked Vivi with a look of worry on her face. I stared at the place where Luffy once stood. _Is this normal? Should I do something about this? Hmm nah…. he reminds me of Naruto._

"Don't worry. Just go to the noisiest place you can find. That's where he'll be." Sanji said. He then jumped off the ship to land.

"He's right, you know." Usopp said to the rest of the crew on board of the ship.

"Jeez." cried Nami. "I wish he'd remember that he's got a bounty on his head. Especially in a country this big."

"Just let him be." said Zoro in an annoyed voice while climbing down a rope to land. "He'll be fine. Let's just go eat. We'll think about stuff later." Chopper then jumped after him.

"Every single one of 'em!" Nami scowled.

"Carue and I cannot accompany you." Vivi told.

"What's wrong? You have an upset stomach?" asked Usopp.

"Too many people here will recognize me." exclaimed Vivi.

"She's right." Zoro said.

"Don't worry!" smiled Sanji. "I'll pick up some food for you, Vivi-chan!" Then the duck cried out in what seems to be surprise.

"What's the matter?" asked the princess. The duck then pointed to a ship with a big number 3 on it. "Mr. 3's ship!"

_Huh? Who the heck is Mr. 3?_ I voiced out my thoughts and then Vivi told me everything that happened to her, since the beginning. Usopp then came to where the duck was and said, "That bastard. Didn't we take care of him already?"

"I'm sure of it. If I remember correctly, that ship moves by means of his Doru Doru Fruit powers." said Vivi with a worried look on her face.

"So he's here." Sanji said with a serious look on his face.

"That means trouble." said Zoro. "We'll be recognized."

During this whole ordeal I stayed silent and thought. _I could just hunt for this Mr. 3….. che I don't even know what he looks like._

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." Usopp said with a smirk of triumph on his face.

…

Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Vivi, and her duck were all walking under a big piece of cloth, while me, Sanji, and Chopper were walking outside in the sunshine. _I wonder if I should have told them that I could use genjustu to make them appear different. Oh well I'll tell them later._

"They won't be able to tell where we are." Usopp exclaimed under the cloth. "We'll be able to move without standing out."

I glared at the people staring at us. _This is how Naruto must feel._ I shivered.

"I think we stand out even more…" exclaimed Nami.

…

"Yosh! Everyone, the coast is clear!" cried Usopp taking off the cloth.

"We already took it off." Zoro said, cutting off Usopp.

"Looks like no one noticed us!" Usopp exclaimed.

"That would be a miracle." sighed Nami.

"Vivi-chan, you'll be safe from prying eyes here for the time being." said Sanji. "Vivi-chan?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, what is it?" Vivi exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. She then turned a sad, I could see it in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"I'm sorry." Vivi said. "I was just thinking…"

_**(Just letting you people know that I'm just skipping Vivi whole talk about her country and stuff. Anyway if you guys object, I don't care. Just watch that part if you guys want to know what happened. Enjoy.)**_

"And I'm pretty interested in this Shichibukai." Zoro said.

"That's enough out of you!" cried Nami with a infuriated look on her face. "In any case," Nami then turned to Vivi, "quit over-thinking this!"

"And of course, everyone except me is being hunted, too." Sanji said with a smile.

"Sanji-san" Vivi said.

"That's how it is." said Sanji.

Then Nami became a demon, appearing right in front of Vivi with a scary look on her face. "And if this country is crushed, I won't get my fee for escorting you here. Understand?"

"Y-yes." Vivi said.

"Good, you understand!" Nami smiled.

"You're going to Hell." exclaimed Zoro.

"Why thank you, Zoro." Nami said in a sweet voice. "And I haven't forgotten your debt either!"

"Why you-" cried Zoro.

"I'll get it from you, even if I'm a ghost!" Nami said with a superior look on her face.

_Man I have to remember never borrow from Nami ever…_

"Argh, you bitch!" exclaimed Zoro.

"You'll pay me back precisely 400,000 beli!" Nami shouted.

"You raised it!" Zoro yelled.

"If you don't pay it back soon, it'll go up more!" Nami said. In the background you could hear Zoro ask Usopp for a loan.

"Thank you." Vivi said.

…

"Northwest of this city lies the Yuba Oasis. That is the Rebels' base. I want to go there first and stop the rebellion. But to get to Yuba, we have to cross the desert. We have to arrange the necessary food and water here, but… if Mr. 3 is in the city…" Vivi explained.

"Oh, if that's all, it'll be fine. He's never seen my face." Sanji said.

"That's right. Sanji-kun's never met that bunch." said Nami.

"And there's someone else too." Zoro said while looking at me and Chopper.

"Of course, Chopper and Sakura as well." said Nami.

"That's great! There'll be a lot to carry. I'm going to be counting on you Chopper! Sakura-chwan~ you can stay here with the others." Sanji said to me and Chopper.

"Okay, got it." Chopper nodded.

"Are you sure? I could help a lot you know." I said to Sanji. He just shook his head and told me to wait with the others.

"Oi, you gonna be alright?" Usopp asked.

"I'll be alright. I want to do what I can!" Chopper explained. He then changed into a different form. "If I'm in this form, I won't have any problems, right?"

"Yosh! You are truly a man… reindeer!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Then, please, if you would." Vivi said "Could you get us some clothes. Clothes like the citizens wear, so we won't stand out."

"Hai!" Sanji said.

…

**With Luffy**

"Ossan, you're a criminal." Luffy said staring straight into the man's eyes.

…

"Ah, this is gorgeous!" cried Nami as she twirled around in the belly dancer outfit. "I love stuff like this."

"About the errands we asked you to do, Sanji-san… isn't this… a dance girl's-?" Vivi asked until she was cut off by Sanji.

"Isn't it lovely? It looks great on you!" Sanji cried out. When I looked down at my clothes I was surprised. _This… is way to… open…_

"Umm, I am not going to wear this…." I said to the group. Vivi nodded with me but Nami was in her own little world. "I'll be right back….."

"Where are you going Sakura?" Vivi asked me.

"Me? I'm just going to go and steal some clothes… nothing major…" I said to her.

She looked at me in horror and said, "Please don't! Please don't steal from anyone!"

I sighed. "Fine, I will where this stupid dress."

…

**Marketplace **

**NO POV**

A man with an orange hat walks down the street, carrying a pistol and a bag.

"Oh! Anchan, I haven't seen you around these parts. Is this your first time in Arabasta?" an old man questions him. He then pulls out a golden apple. "What do you think? Have a look! It's a golden apple. Wait a minute! I have something to tell you in private. I found this incredible treasure when exploring some ancient ruins! If you take one bite of this mysterious golden apple, you can live for a thousand years!"

"Sorry, but I've no interest in living for a thousand years." said the man with the orange hat. "It's enough if I can live through today."

**Sakura POV**

I watch as Chopper and Usopp were almost tricked into buying a golden apple. Nami pulled them away before they paid for the apple. We then walked away from the old man. Zoro stopped suddenly in the middle of the street. His head was turned toward a man and an old fortune teller woman.

The man wore an orange cow boy hat with a happy and sad face on it. He wore what looked like cargo pants with a belt. Attached to that belt was a pistol. He also had a red beaded necklace around his neck. He carried a bag too. On the man's back was a pirate sign; I did not recognize it though. He also had no shirt what so ever, and man was that the hottest six pack I have ever seen; mind you I have seen a lot, like Sasuke's, but this guys was smoking hot. He was kind of suspicious to me.

"That guy…" Zoro whispered.

"I'd like to ask you something." asked the man. "Have you seen this man before?" From what I could tell the old fortune teller woman looked at a picture.

"Eh? Monkey D. Luffy?" the old lady. The others were shocked. _This guy is a threat….. hmm eliminate? I'll watch him for now. Gotta remember his chakra…_

"There's a chance he might be in this town. I've benn looking around here for a little while now." the man said.

"I've never seen him. Oh yes, if you're looking for someone, maybe you should try the restaurant down the way. The master there is well connected around town." said the old lady.

"Arigato." the man said. "A restaurant, huh? I was getting hungry anyway." He then walks away in the opposite direction.

"Who was that? He looks really, really strong." Chopper said.

"And why's he looking for Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"A bounty hunter?" Nami questioned.

"No, he's not." Zoro exclaims. He then looks straight at that man's mark on his back. "As a former pirate hunter, I can never forget that mark." Zoro then looks around and sees a girl with black hair and glasses near a merchant selling swords. "Is that..? It can't be…"

"This is a fraud! Do you have a license?" the lady asks the merchant.

"Oh crap!" Zoro says.

"Your vigilance against pirates is as relentless as ever." the lady said. I turn to see a guy smoking a cigar talking to the lady. He wore a jacket that had captain written on it.

"Smoker…" Nami whispered. "Wasn't he the marine Captain in Loguetown?"

"Is this Smoker guy an enemy?" I asked them. They all nodded. Told me what happened before I came along.

"That means…! Could it be that he chased after us all the way from Loguetown?" Usopp questioned.

"Looks that way." Zoro said. "And then there's that other guy we saw. This is gonna get nasty. Where the Hell is that idiot!"

…

**With Luffy**

"I….. I'm hungry….

…

**Restaurant….**

**No POV**

A lot of men and woman, even children, have gathered together in one place. This place was a restaurant. They gather in this place because a man has been taken by death….. okay we all know that's a lie. Ace can never die…. maybe. Anyway back to the story…

"Hey, what's going on?" asked one man to another. "What happened?"

"It seems a customer suddenly died in there. He appears to have died while conversing with the master of the restaurant. He's a traveler. Everyone's saying he may have unwittingly eaten a Dester Strawberry." said the other man.

"A Desert Strawberry?" asked the first man.

"It's a poisonous breed of spider which resembles a strawberry. If you happen to eat one, you'll just suddenly die a few days later. And then after a few hours, a contagious poison will spread from the corpse. That's why everyone is away from him. In the desert, what you don't know can kill you. Just look at the way it happened as his arm was lifting the beef to his mouth… he just froze like that. This shows hust how powerful the poison of the Desert Strawberry is…." the second man said

The man with the orange cowboy hat had his face in the food and his arm was upright next to him. He then simultaneously jumped right back up into a upright position.

"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!" cried the civilians.

The man looks around him. He then faces a woman who asks if he is alright. "A-are you okay?"

The man lifts up her skirt and wipes his face on it….

"Man…. damn…. I fell asleep." the man says.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" cried the crowd.

"That's not possible! In the middle of a meal and conversations!?" cried a man on the right.

"And he just starts chewing again…" said another man.

"Anyhow, what are you guys all worked up over?" the man with the orange hat asks.

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" cried three men.

"You hire comedians or something?" the man with the orange hat asks to the master of the place.

"Well, no… but if you're okay, I'm glad." the master says. Then the man with the orange hat face plants into his food.

"OI! DON"T FALL BACK ASLEEP!" cried the master and the three men. The civilians in the restaurant could hear the man's snores in the food.

"Ah, I'm full. By the way, Oyasan." the man with the orange hat exclaims.

"What is it?" asks the master.

"This guy hasn't come to this town, has he? A pirate wearin' a straw hat…" the man then shows a picture of Monkey D. Luffy to the master.

"I guess you don't have a problem with eating in public, Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division, Portgas D. Ace…" Smoker comments.

"W-Whitebeard!?" cried the owner. "The Whitebeard Pirates!?"

"That dumbass guy is part of the Whitebeard Pirates!?" exclaimed a man in the restaurant.

"I knew I'd seen that mark on his back before…!" said another man.

"It's definitely the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates!" cried the first man. "Why is he here?"

"What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this country?" Smoker asked.

Ace sets down his cup and turns around in his chair. "I'm searching. For my little brother."

…

**With Luffy**

"FOOOD~!" Luffy cries. He running through a crowd of merchants smelling along the way. "W-what's wrong? There's a strange smell getting in the way." He looks straight ahead and sees a big restaurant. "There! A restaurant." He then runs straight at it.

…

**Restaurant**

**No POV**

Smoker and Ace were having a stare off; one smirking and one having a serious face.

"So then… what should I do?" Ace asks the man in the captain coat.

'Sit there and let me arrest you." said Smoker.

"Rejected." Ace interjected. "I'd rather not."

"Well, that's what I expected. Right now, I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not really interested in your head."

"Then let me go." Ace said.

"I can't do that…" replied Smoker. His right arm started to into smoke. "As long as I'm a Marine… and you're a pirate."

"What a dumb reason… shall we have some fun then?" In the background you could hear a voice saying 'gomu gomu no…. rocket'.

…

**With Luffy**

"GOMU GOMU NO… ROCKET!" Luffy cried as he launched through the big crowd. He then hit a man in front of him which then hit a man in front of that man. He jumped up from the debris.

All the customers in the restaurant had an 'uh-oh' face or and 'WTF?!' face.

"AHAHAHA! A restaurant! I finally found one! Now I can eat! I'm starving! Ossan! Food, food, food! I need it bad!"

The owner stared at him as if he was crazy!

"Hurry, hurry, hurry. Food, food, food!" Luffy cried.

…

"Whoa! This is such a great restaurant!" Luffy said.

"Y-yeah…" the mater said. "Thanks, but you… you should probably get the hell away from here."

"How come?" asks Luffy.

"Do you know exactly who you just sent flying?" the owner asks.

"Sent flying? Who did that?" Luffy asks.

"You did." said the master.

"I did that? To who?" asks Luffy. The master of the place then points to the big hole in his wall and many other holes following. Luffy then looks down that way. "What's that hole there for? tThis restaurant is pretty weird. Is that your hobby?"

"YOU"RE THE ONE WHO DID IT!" cried the owner and three other men.

"Me? When?" questions Luffy.

…

**With Ace**

"Asshole… who the hell was that? Jeez…!" Ace exclaimed. Ace then walks back through the holes toward the restaurant. "What's the big idea? Doing that to me…" He then stumbles upon a family eating food."My apologies for disrupting your meal."

"Who was the freaking idiot that did that? Jeez." Ace grumbles.

As Ace walks back into the restaurant all the customers move to the left side of the restaurant. "Ah!" Ace cries.

"Lu-" Ace exclaims. "Oi Lu-" He is the face planted by Smoker…..

"STRAW HAT!" Smoker yells. Luffy keeps eating while Smoker is standing there staring at him. "I've been looking for you, Straw Hat. I knew you'd come here, to Arabasta." Luffy continues eating, staring straight ahead at the man.

"STOP EATING!" Smoker cries.

_Isn't he..? _Luffy thought.

**(Here is supposed to be an epic scene when Luffy first meets Smoker, so imagine that.)**

Luffy then starts to sweat profoundly. He spits his food out and it land on Smoker. "You're that smokey guy! What are you doing here!?"

"Punk…" Smoker whispers.

"Wait a minute!" Luffy cries. "Thank you for the meal." Luffy stuffs his face with food and runs the opposite direction of 'smokey guy'.

"WAIT!" Smoker exclaims.

"Wait, Luffy! It's me!" Ace cries running after them. "Hey wait! Oi! Luffy!"

"Eating and Running." the owner of the restaurant says.

…

**(I'm not doing this running scene, just to let you guys know.)**

**With the crew**

**Sakrua POV**

"I wonder where Luffy-san is…" Vivi asks.

"He's impossible. A captain we always have to be looking out for." said Sanji. "Oh, Nami-swan!"

"Oi, oi there's bad news. We have to leave right away, this place has bad vibes." Usopp exclaims.

"Bad vibes?" Sanji asks.

"The Marines are here." Nami says

"The Marines!?" Vivi exclaims.

"And a strange man too." Chopper announces.

"Let's find Luffy as fast as we can and get out of this town." Nami explains.

"Hey get down." Zoro says and pushes the bunch toward the ruins.

"What?" Nami asks.

"What's going on?" Chopper asks.

"Marines." Zoro explains.

"They're making a lot of noise over something." said Usopp.

"It's probably just some dubass pirate running all over the place." Sanji concluded.

"Dumbass pirate!?" everyone said. In the background you could hear the Marines call 'Halt, Straw Hat!'.

"IT'S YOU!?" everyone yells.

"Yo, Zoro!" Luffy says as he spots us.

Everyone's face turns has 'f*ck' written all over them.

"Whoa, everyone's over there!" Luffy cries. Luffy then charges straight towards us. _This guy does not know the meaning of stealth does he?_

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates! We've sighted them!" cried a Marine.

I sighed._ Troublesome…_

"Hey, what should we do?" Usopp asks.

"I'll hold them off. You guys run." I told them. They all looked at me if I was crazy.

"Fine. The rest of us will run." Nami commanded.

"What's taking you so long? Let's get going!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU MORON!" everyone yelled.

I took a deep breath. _Rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, tiger_. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A huge fire ball erupted from my mouth heading straight toward the Marines.

"Sugoi!" Luffy cried out. Everyone else was in aw too.

"It won't last long. Hurry let's get out of here!" I yelled to them. Then the fire dispersed and the Smoker guy was following us still.

"White blow!" the guy said. His hand stretched out toward us. Until a flame wall ignited behind us.

I heard the voice of that dude who had no shirt say 'Kagerou!'.

We all stopped to look who it was. Er…. at least I stopped to look who it was and the rest were looking at the flames… anyways, back to the story.

"You again…" Smoker said.

"Heh, give it up." the man said. "You may be smoke, but I am fire. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless.

"That guy has a Devil's Fruit ability?" Zoro questions.

"Who the hell is he?" Usopp asks. "Why is he helping us?"

"Ace!" Luffy says with a surprised face.

"You never change, Luffy." the man, who is supposedly named Ace, said.

"Ace… It's Ace! You ate a Devil's Fruit?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah, the Mera Mera Fruit." replied Ace. "Anyway, we can't talk like this! I'll catch up later! You guys run for it! I'll keep these guys busy! Go!"

"Let's go!" Luffy commanded.

"But Luffy…" Nami yells.

"Who the hell is that?" Sanji questions.

"He's my brother!" Luffy said smiling happily.

"NANI!? BROTHER!?" everyone exclaims.

**Hope you enjoyed it, it's kind of rushed to. Sorry and please RxR.**


End file.
